Spider-man and Wolverine: World's Greatest Legacy
by The Astonishing Spider-Fan
Summary: Spider-man and Wolverine are without a doubt Marvel's greatest Heroes. As such new heroes decide to honor them by using there names. These are there stories. The stories of Earth's Greatest.Non slash. While there is romance it is between male and female characters not Peter and Logan. Enjoy. Please read and Review.
1. Worlds Greatest

**Earth 616 **

**Aftermath of Spider Island **

**Year 2012**

**An alley on Queens**

"What do you want Logan?"I ask not even bothering to look up. I learned some more martial arts from Shang chi the King of Kung Fu. I can now use my Spider sense to detect any presence not just one intent on causing me harm.

"Your getting better bub." Logan replied"Now I'm here because a deadly mutant named Romulus has been seen running with some kind of new bother hood."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked

"There Goblin worshipers." Logan explained I winced hearing that. The green Goblin my greatest enemy. First he killed the love of my life Gwen Stacy, Then he turned my best friend against me has he attempted to live up to his fathers legacy. Then he kills the closest thing I ever had to a brother Ben Reilly. I hate him with every fiber of my being.

'I'm in."

'Glad to here now I have a few leads."

'Forget em. I know exactly where to look. Even in prison Osborn has connections. They meet in an Abandoned Oscorp factory on the lower east side every Thursday."

'Today's Thursday."

'Exactly." I said before swinging off. He'll tract my scent to the warehouse. But now I'm pissed there may not be any action left for him by the time he gets there.

'Damn it Parker." Logan cursed getting on his motorcycle.

**Abandoned Oscorp Building **

"Order, Order." Romulus said

"What do you want with us?" One of the pumpkin heads asked

" You all worship Norman Osborn AKA The Green Goblin. I want to test the full extent of this Goblin Formula and it's healing capabilities. I want to make monsters. Who will be on top of the food chain? I want to know. This formula could be key." Romulus explained

'Our leader Norman Osborn desires for the strongest of us to submit to his experiments." The Grey Goblin stepped in.

"So who among you wants to become a God?" Romulus asked

"Can I be a God? No then Jameson would really become my natural enemy. I guess I'll just have to settle for being your friendly neighborhood crime fighter." I yell

"Spider-man!" The Grey Goblin yells seeing me.

'Hey Gobby you have new playmates? Well I just have a Wolverine." I smirk under my mask.

'Hi Romulus.' Logan growls as he he punches two of the Goblin wannabes.

'Hey Logan glad you could make it." I say webbing up two of the Goblins and hurling them at each other" You want to fly like a goblin? Here you go!"

"Hello Logan." Romulus growled

"It ends today Bub." Logan replied unsheathing his claws

"You been working out Gabe? You haven't always been able to handle my blows before." I say as I strike him in the stomach and he barely stutters"But I won't give up." I jump to avoid his armored fist.

"You have been a torn in my side for to long! You may have taken my sister but the future belongs to me." He says as he punches the ground and the floor collapses.

'Logan I'm going after Gabriel will you be okay?" I asked seeing his beaten state.

'I'll be fine Parker go!' Logan growled

"Do you really think you can handle me the man who has controlled you since birth? I am your master. I am the top of the food chain." Romulus says driving his claws into his back. "Maybe Laura could take my place first she'd need to be ..._trained _."

"No! You already taken Daken from me, you can't have her to!" Logan in full feral state now. His eyes were blood red. He began to claw away his supposed superior. Not stopping for even a second. Romulus was caught off guard by Logan's speed and Logan manged to knock him unconscious,

"You don't have to do this." I said punching him in the gut and then tossing him away.

**Spider Sense**

He punched me in the face. Hard.

"I have to prove myself to him." Grey replied

'Your mother wouldn't approve."

"She was weak."

"She was normal." I punched him again. I loved this kid. He and his sister Sarah were all that was left of Gwen Stacy. Norman took her from me. Now he's trying to take her kids, But I can save them. Harry walked away and they can to. I punched him again. No more holding back.

'Auggh." Was the replie as his helmet cracked and he was unconscious. I picked him up and swung towards the higher levels of the building. I saw Logan standing over the body off that mutant.

'Hey Parker.' He said

'Hey Logan, I guess we're done." I said webbing up the criminals and planting one of my cards on them.

"A bank held at large on queens.' The police communicator in my mask said. Logan hopped on his motor cycle.

'Want to give em something to be afraid of?" He asked

'Sure.' I said swinging after him.


	2. Second Genration

**Earth 616 **

**Year 2036**

**The Statue of Liberty's Torch  
**

My name is Ben Parker. I don't claim to be any thing special. I'm just a guy who tries to do the right thing. My father was Peter Parker the original Spider-man. My mother was actress Mary Jane Watson. I inherited my fathers genes at age 13. Became Spider-boy and then Tarantula until I finally took the mantle of Spider-man. I've tried to live up to his ideals to be a Spider-man he'd be proud of. He and mom died last year in Thanos final attack on New York. Right now I'm tracking down the killer of my wife Liz Allen. I miss her every day I don't think I can ever be happy again. This must be how dad felt after the death of that Stacy girl. I called for back up. He should be here had been 3 months since Liz died. Her final words were to find some one new some one great. Like that'll happen.

My costume was almost exactly like the original. Except without the web color scheme. It was basically a Jacket with a popped collar and a spider on it.**(A/N: Google Spider-man last stand suit.)**Because of the month I spent with Viper or as she goes by now Madame Hydra when she believed herself to be my mother.I became increasingly violent. She went under cover to learn the secrets of Spider-man's powers going undercover as Mary Jane Parker the wife of Dr Peter Parker.

**Spider Sense **

"Who's there?" I ask turning around. Standing in front of me was a tall beautiful Caucasian girl with black hair. She was about 5'11 with long black hair. She had on black and gray costume similar to Wolverine's X force uniform except the mask only covered her eyes and the lenses were blood red. I recognized her."Hello Laura."

"Hi Ben." She replied cheerily. It was unusual for her to be so happy. I wonder what's got her so happy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a little irritated by her presence.

"I'm your back up." She smirked

'What!? I wanted Wolverine not Talon." I growled

"I am Wolverine. Logan and the other X-men are off world dealing with the Raven Force. So when ever Logan's off world the title of Wolverine falls to me." She explained

"Whatever I just needed his tracking skills. You posses them so I guess it doesn't matter." I sighed " Alright let's go."

"Sorry but I don't have enough for a cab." She joked

"We're going air spidey."

"You don't seriously expect me to climb on your back do you?" She smirked "You could at least buy me dinner first."

"Of course not." I pressed the Spider on my belt. "I have the keys to the car." The Spider-Mobile flew up to us. It changed over the years. No longer a pitiful buggy no offense dad. Now it was a black jet. It looked like a black Ferrari with out wheels and a Giant Red Spider as the Window and only entrance. It flew open."Get in."

'You sure know how to show a lady a good time." Laura said hopping in. We flew for about 3 miles until we reached a long sewer drain I flew into it. She looked uncertain. We arrived I parked the Spider-mobile and we hopped out.

"This place is Amazing." She said gaping at the underground cave I called home. I haven't been Ben for awhile. Since Liz died I've only been Spider-man. The cave was about a 100,000 feet in every direction. I had a giant computer sat against the wall. Next to it left and right were to large red spiders. On display in a glass case was my fathers costume. There were plenty of other suits but this one stood out. I walked over to a small wooden desk with a bunch of papers and on the wall were clippings of papers and locations connected by pins and rubber bands. I pulled out a bloody mask.

"Here." I handed it to her" Take good long whiff."

_Sniff Sniff _

'Alright I got but what are we going to do once we catch him?" She asked

"You are going to go home. I." I paused " I'm going to kill this man."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't joke."

"But you're Spider-man."

"Things change."

'I won't let you kill him it's not you."

"How on Earth would you know what's me?"

"I know because I I." She couldn't seem to find the words.

'Regardless your going to follow that scent, we will defeat him and I will kill him."

'I won't let. you"

"You'll try."

**A Base inside mount Rushmore **

'This is it?" I ask jumping out of the Spider-mobile

'Yes the trail ends here." She replies"What are his abilities?"

'Think about my powers." She nodded "Now take away the wall crawling, Spider sense, and agility double the strength add in the Human Torahs abilities and there you go."

"Who is this guy?" She asked I didn't replie I just walked by the enormous mountain pulled my fist back and

_Blam _

I looked at the newly revealed steel door with the Goblin tattoo on it.

'The Green Goblin.' I growled ripping the door open. I dodged the turrets and proceeded to rip them off. Wolverine seemed surprised by my ferocity. Truth be told I enjoyed her company. 'Norman come out and face me."

"Hello little spider. Come to join Liz in her grave?" He cackled as a young man who looked exactly like Norman Osborn if he didn't get a hair cut for a week. I removed my mask. I wanted him to look me in the eyes when I snapped his neck.

_shickt _

Wolverine unsheathed her claws. I rushed Norman as he was engulfed in flame. Standing before me was a green demonic figure.(**A/N: Think Ultimate Green Goblin.) **

"What no jokes?" Normie asked as Wolverine dug her claws into his back. I punched him in the gut he picked me up and threw me against the wall. The pain must have been imminence but I didn't feel a thing."Maybe I should kill this little wrench to?" He grabbed Laura and began to crush her.

"Ahhh!" She screamed

"No!" I yelled as I charged him. She fell from his grasp, she'd be fine in a few minutes more than enough time. I began to punch him no holding back not letting up. Just beating the monster senseless." You've taken a lot from me." I struck him in the face"My life." I kicked him in the stomach "My arm." I punched him in the face knocking out the last of his teeth and his left eye."My wife.' I slammed him into the ground creating a giant creator.' Say hello to your grand father in Hell for me okay?" I cocked my fist back staring at the downed animal. Someone grabbed my wrist.

"Don't.' Laura begged

'Why not?" I asked

'You'll never forgive yourself." She replied

'Worth it." I growled

"What about your father or Liz would they be proud of you?"

'They they arggh!" I punched the wall with all my strength in frustration causing it to collapse I web up the monstrosity." Thank Laura Normie. You owe her your life." He didn't respond I'm pretty sure I shattered his windpipe. I turn to face Laura. My salvation, my angel.

'Ben?" She asked as I walked closer. I could feel something coming from her something that made her seem irresistible

'Laura?"

'Yes?" I lean in and kissed her.

"Will you go out with me?" My replie was the same as my opening a question. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. She tasted wonderful. I hadn't felt this good sense my marriage. My name is Ben Parker. I don't claim to be anything special I just try to do the right thing. And this, Feels like the rightest thing in the world.


	3. A Brighter Future

**Earth 616 or Earth 928 you decide  
**

**Year 2099**

**Under Babylon Towers**

My name is Miguel O'Hara. I don't claim to be any thing special. I'm just a guy who tries to do the right thing. My life was changed forever when a jealous coworker spliced my genes with that of Spiders. I have since then been inspired by my predecessors to become the new Spider-man. My wife Xina constantly worries about me. But who could blame her? I dress up in a skin tight costume and fight bad guy's for free. Right now I'm in the worst pickle ever. Trapped by my two greatest enemies my brothers. The new Venom and Green Goblin. I'm not sure how I'm getting out of this and if I do I'm getting a sidekick.

"Would you guys mind letting me go? My wife made dinner at home and it's getting cold." I joked as I tried to free myself from Venom's webbing.

"Sorry but you having dinner here. Spider-brains are the main course. We can't wait." Venom laughed" Why can't we kill him now?"

'Because brother he is a inspiration. What good will it do the new sinister six if there is still hope? No we must crush him before the entire planet. For all to see." Gaberial said. He was my younger brother. He's gone mad.

"Hey Gabe if this is about Dana I'm sorry I stole her from you." I tell him as he laughs.

" You believe I cared about that whelp? She was weak." He smiled 'Lyla is more than enough for me." suddenly the alarm began blaring.

"What's going on?" Venom asked

"We're being attacked by a meta human. He's coming for the spider." Vulture said

"Kill him." Goblin growled

**Uper levels of the Basement **

"You heard the man kill him!" Vulture yelled throwing bombs at the figure. Who simply walked out of the fire.

"Easier said than done bub." The figure growled

"I got him." Lady Doc ock said. she was hoping they didn't have to kill Spider-man. She was a scientist not a killer. And as cheesy as it was he only crime she saw was Miguel stealing her heart. The man seemed trapped. But again nothings as it seems.

"Sorry darling but this has been done before." The man said.

_snickt _

"And I have the same tactic!" The figure growled as 3, 6 inch bone claws emerged from each of his fists. He then easily cut thorough Lady Ock's tentacles and Stabbed Vulture.

"Oh no I recognize him from the Golden age of Heroes." Ock winced as he made short work of Loki and Lyla.

'You guys are pathetic. If this new Spider-man was captured by you guys he really needs help." He says cutting thorough the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Goblin asked

"Wolverine." Ock finally managed to say.

"That's right and I'm the best there is at what I do." He waved his claws around "And what I do isn't very nice." Miguel looked up. He was weak, beaten. Before him stood a short man about 5'3 with mutton chops and gray costume was similar to that of the original X-men except it was black and white and animalized.**(A/N: Think if Ultimate Wolverines costume was black instead of blue and white instead of yellow.)** With a giant red X in the center. He rushed the Goblin slicing him in the arm and throwing a grenade at Venom."Here you go kid." He said cutting me free.

"Thanks." I say as I get into a crouched position.

"Just like the good old days." Wolverine says as he rushes Venom. Digging his claws into Gabe's chest. He manages to pick Venom up and hurls him into a fire. Then rushes him again. I notice what he's doing. He cutting the symbiote out of him. I rush Goblin. I take a page from Wolverines book and slash him with my Talons.

'You can't win." Kron growled as he punched me. It hurt like hell. But I keep going. I read Doc Ocks files on heroes of the golden age. I know how the original Spider-man defeated the original Green Goblin. I pulled the pins off his Pumpkin bombs and jumped upward. The explosion would be enough to stun him. I then pulled up my mask and bit into him. Then I webbed him and the sinister freaks up. I turned to see Wolverine carrying an unconscious Gabe.

"You did good kid. Your predecessor would be proud." Wolverine congratulated me.

'Thanks you knew him?" I asked

'Yep. He was one of the greatest friends I'll ever have. WE were partners. Now it's our turn." He smiled

'What do you mean?" I asked

"You and I will be the Avengers of 2099. Provided we get more members but still I'm glad someone will carry on the tradition." Wolverine put his hand on my shoulder."What do you say kid want to live up to the title Worlds Greatest Superhero?"

'Yes.' I answered quickly

"Alright meet me here tomorrow at 8:00 sharp." He handed me a card. "Now don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah see you later Wolvie!" I yelled swinging away.

"The resemblance is uncanny. You'd be proud Peter." Logan said as he remembered one of the single greatest men he ever met.


	4. Two is better than one

**Earth 616 or Earth 4935 you decide  
**

**Year 31 century  
**

**Under The Spider-man Museum  
**

My name is Leo Davis . I don't claim to be any thing special. I'm just a guy who tries to do the right thing. My life forever when I was sought out by the Spider Society when they discovered my blood had arachnid DNA in it. To defeat New Canaanites they wanted a champion of the people. So since I learned 3 years ago My Great(2,000 TIMES )grandfather Leo Davis(older brother of Miles Morales) the person who name I was given was the hero Anansi the trickster(Will write the fic later.). I became Spider-man trying to live up to the ideals of the original Spider-man and his successors. I managed to bring them down with the help of  
Wolverine(Sarah Kinney.) and now every nation is free to elect it's own leader. Only problem is they're afraid. But U.S.A has elected a president so Sarah and I are overlooking his swearing in to ensure that he survives and that other nations will follow his example. Should be an easy task right? I hope so.

My costume resembled the original in terms of color. I had the lenses. The front of my costume went down similar to the original but cut off and didn't do around my waist. There were to red rectangular prism like objects meeting the one coming from my costume. The Spider on my chest resembled the one of the late Ben Reilly. My web shooters were built into my costume and my gloves covered just up to my elbows then stopped. The Spider on my back was red and much longer.

"Hey Sarah." I said waving.

"S'up bug?" She asked. I hate when she calls me that. She is about 5'10 which is pretty tall considering Wolverines ave a record for being short. She is definitely one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. Her costume looked like the Original Wolverine's Brown and Gold costume except her hair flows out. Though it's more like light battle armour. Both of are costumed were made of Armored unstable molecules. She walked over to me. Got in my face I could feel her warm breathe in my face."Are you thinking what I am?" She asked coming closer.

"Sorry but I like my personal space." I replied

'Oh come on this is as close to a woman as you'll ever get." She teased

'Says you. This costume is a chick magnet." I pointed at myself.

"Sure it is." She said sarcastically.

"Trust me I walk into a room and women adore me, Men want to be me. Spiders have amazing track records with women."

"Why not this woman?"

"No particular reason."

"Is it Logan?"

"No, I just have yet to think of you that way. We've been partners sense day one."

"And I've wanted to be more sense day one." She yells

"I don't want hurt you." I replied honestly

"There's nothing you can do that I can't take." She responds

"I don't want you to be sitting some where waiting for me and then hearing on the news Spider-man died."

"Leo I can protect myself. Better yet I could protect you."

"Sarah I'm sorry but I refuse to put you thorough that."

'Isn't it my decision? I am a grown woman aren't I? Your problem is your thinking of you. About your life. When it could be ours. We could make it work but you won't even try."says leaving.I remember the first time we met. That was one Hell of a party. Regardless we are partners. If it doesn't work out I don't want the person watching my back being a angry ex with claws. I walk out of the room I was standing. At the hall of Avengers a memorial to the worlds mightiest heroes. My base was under Spider-man's museum.

"Hello Mr. President." I said waving as I jumped off my webline and in front of him. There was a white podium in front of him. Behind us was a giant statue of the first Spider-man and Wolverine holding up the Earth. There was a golden plaque that read "Spider-man and Wolverine: Earth's Greatest Heroes."

'Where's Wolverine?" He asked he was shaking. I would be to. Not only has Apocalypse been defeated but so have his chosen. His other followers will step up. And Sara and I have become Superhuman Body guards.

"She'll be here sir. Do you want other Avengers there?" I asked

"No Cable said it has to be the Worlds Greatest dynamic duo. So please protect me." He begged

"Don't worry. I live by the Spider-man code;When I'm around no dies."

"Thank you."

******Earth 616 or Earth 4935 you decide**

**********Year 31 century**  


******Utopia**

My name is Sarah Kinney I was named after my great great grandmother. I was given the title of Wolverine by my elderly Father. He was born 500 years ago. Son of Laura Kinney and some drunk guy. His name was Logan Kinney. He's finally physically aged to 50. So I like a good daughter took on the name. Then I met him. Leo Davis. One of my best friends. Though I wish it could be more than that. I constantly tease him but my feelings are sincere. Knowing him he's afraid of hurting me. But I know for a fact any man or woman for that matter would kill to date me just once. So it show's restraint for him to deny me. I should get over today I can change things? No he's to nice. I'd have to force him into it. The only time we came close was when we had a party at Avengers tower and he got drunk. _Really _drunk. Then he was bold enough to kiss me, I have yet to forget how it felt.

'Time to wow the crowd." I said hopping up and exiting my room.

"See you darling." Logan said has he kissed me on the forehead.

'Later daddy.' I replied my voice must have broke a little cause he stared at me funny.

'What's the matter boy trouble? Who is it this time."

"Same as always Leo."

'Want me to show him the point?" He asked unhesitating his claws. He only had one in each hand but it was as long as a katanna.

'No dad it's fine I can win him over.' I said hopping on my bike and flying away.

'Won't happen unless you use more imaginative methods. Try Marylee's." Logan finished into my X communicator.

******Earth 616 or Earth 4935 you decide**

**********Year 31 century**

**Avenger Memorial P.O.V Sarah's  
**

'So I proudly present the new president of the U..S.A Dr. Karl Li." Spider-man says into the microphone as dozens of Neva Yorkers scream with excitement.

'Thank you.' Karl say walking up to the podium as Leo walks next to me.

_Sniff Sniff _

'Somethings not right." I say

"She's right." Spider-man agreed Jumping on top of the president to be and a orange bomb landed in the spot where he was standing. I jumped up and unsheathed my claws.

'Hahahahahahahahhahahahahahah ahha!" Cackled a green figure.

******Earth 616 or Earth 4935 you decide**

**********Year 31 century**

**Avenger Memorial P.O.V** **Leo's **

"So I proudly present the new president of the U..S.A Dr. Karl Li." I say into the microphone as dozens of Neva Yorkers scream with excitement.

'Thank you.' Karl say walking up to the podium as I walk next to I should ask her out? No at least not now.

_Spider Sense _

'Somethings not right." Wolverine growled

"She's right." I say jumping on top of the president a an orange object is hurled at the spot where Dr. Li was standing. The spot was completely incinerated.

Hahahahahahahahhahahahahahah ahha!" Cackled a green figure.

"No." I mutter I realize who he's trying to be.

'I am the Green Goblin. Clone of Norman Osborn heir of Stryfe and you belong to him." Goblin yells as he begins to cackle louder.

"Don't you know not to wear that much green after st. Paddy's day? You Goblins no class." I yelled shooting a web ball in his direction only for him and his massive wings to swerve. I turn to Wolverine she's gone."Great I was abandoned by a dog? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around!"

"Stupid bug. I was superior to the original and I'm superior to a wannabe like you." Goblin hollowed as he pulled out a flaming sword.

'Maybe you are superior to a Spider but not a Wolverine!" Sarah yelled as she jumped off her hover bike and it went crashing into the Goblin.

_Boooooom _

"He better not be dead!" I yell

"What are you going to do ignore me to death?" She asked

"No I'm going to fry you!" The Goblin said sticking the blade into her back and it coming out the other end.

"Why aren't I healing!?" She asked as she felt true pain for the first time.

"This is the murmusa blade, Negates all healing factors. " The clone explained

"Does it stop adamantium?" She asked as she unsheathed the claws in her feet. Two 6 inch claws in each foot. She cocked her foot back and slit his leg. Causing him to hurl her into a building. Citizen watched in horror as Earths mightiest heroes got there butts kicked.

"You'll pay for that!" I yell as I do a web sling shot and rush him. Then I begin to wrap him up in the web bouncing off the buildings."**Maximum Spider!**" I finish as he's trapped in a giant Spider web.

"You would think so." Goblin replied as suddenly my web caught on fire. Then something big and green landed on the ground with a large thud. Standing in a crater was a Green monstrosity with horns.

'Oh my god." I muttered

"Say hello to him for me okay?" Goblin asked as he rushed me. Then he was shot by blue energy causing him to stagger.

"When I said the words greatest I didn't just mean them." Cable said as two figures followed him thorough the time portal.

'No freaking way!" Goblin yelled

'Gobby you really let your self go." Spider-man I quipped

'There you go darling now you can fight.' Logan said pulling the sword from his descendant.

"Thanks gramps." Sarah replied

'This should b fun." I said as Spider-man I and I begin bouncing around the Goblin. Jumping and landing blows on key muscle points. Then Wolverine I stuck his 3,12 inch bone claws into the Goblin's back causing him to roar in pain. Then Laura jumped on top of him wrapped her legs around his neck and began to cut away at his suddenly burst into flames as we all jumped back.

'Nice human torch impression." Spider-man I joked

"Peter he keeps healing we need to take him down fast." Wolverine I told him.

'Do you mean?" Peter asked as Logan cut him off.

"The fast ball special." He grinned as Peter easily lifted Logan up and Logan sat in his hand."You kids know ow to do this?"

'Yeah but we have a different still." I grinned

"I think we should do it that way." Wolverine V said

'Why?" I asked

"When else will we have an opportunity to do it with our predecessors?" She countered. There was no use in arguing so I easily picked her up as she sat in a crouch position that matched Logan's.

'Ready?" I asked

"You can now tell people you touched my ass without lying." She whispered

"Really?" I asked

"Whelps." Norman II growled

"Alright." Logan began

"Fast ball Special.." Sarah continued

"Spidey..." Peter added

"Style!" I finished as we hurled the feral mutants at the Goblin. They then took out major veins and joints in ways that don't heal. Peter and I then webbed him up. Afterwards Cable took them back as mysteriously as they arrived. The president was sworn in and all was peaceful or so I thought.

"Want to go get a drink?" Wolverine asked with a seductive smirk

"Sure." I say as we swing to a bar called Marylee's.

**The Next day Leo's apartment **

"What happened last night?' I asked noting scratch marks all over my walls and bed. I look on a floor and see my costume and _Wolverines! _Torn apart on the floor. I turn to look next to me. There was body shaped lump in my bed.

'Morning tiger." Sarah said

'Damn." I cursed as her blue eyes met with my brown eyes.

'Don't tell me you don't feel amazing." She said

'I do." I answered

'Want to go again?" She asked

"I think you should go home but I guess this is a thing now."

'As it should be."

'Fine I give but I warn you my relationships don't end well.

'I think I can mange." She said as she leaned in and kissed me. This is it uh? This is how my life's going to be. Well bring it on.

**(A/N: If any of you noticed the two female Wolverines relationships with the Spider-men they were done solely to make The Uncanny X-Fan angry. Next chapter starts the arc of people inspired by Spider-man and Wolverine. chapter 5 Spider-girl and X-23.)**

**Read and Review**

**Spider-Fan out.**


End file.
